Thinner than Ice
by Angel of Friendship
Summary: What would happen if the Digimon Kaiser captured Daisuke while they were searching for his base? Just what does the evil mastermind have planned for his worthy adversary? Read to discover a story of torture, angst and eventually friendship and love. Rated M for rape, noncon sex and torture.


_**A/N: **__Hey guys! I'm writing a new fanfic which is a bit out of my comfort zone but I'm hoping I'll do alright. Please wish me luck as it's a plot bunny that won't go away. Oh and please read and review of course! This is set just after episode 18. I've altered the Chosen Children's ages. The new ages are:_

_Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari and Ken: 16_

_Miyako: 17_

_Iori: 13_

_Taichi, Yamato and Sora: 19_

_Jyou: 20_

_Koushirou and Mimi: 18_

_Thanks to NeoMiniTails for betareading this chapter!_

**Chapter 1: In His Grasp**

The tension was high and this world that they'd all come to love was in danger. It was no wonder that Daisuke, Takeru, and Iori were searching for Ken's base, Daisuke on Lighdramon's back, while Takeru and Iori were searching on Pegasmon. The final battle was near, and for the first time, it was time they made the first move in this game of life and death.

Though the day had been hot, the wind felt cold-almost as if the wind hadn't gotten the newsletter- Davis wondered if it was a sign of the times ahead. He tried not to think any bad thoughts but for some reason, his mind kept going back to the day when MetalGreymon had been captured and how useless he felt in that battle.

Even if they found him, what could they do? Did the digimon kaiser already have something planned for them? The thought of falling into one of his traps scared him because if it involved losing V-mon to the digimon kaiser, he wasn't so sure he'd be as strong as he remembered Takeru, Yamato, and Taichi being that day.

As if called out by his fears, the digimon kaiser appeared. "Looking for me?" His cold voice mocked.

Glowering, upset that they still hadn't found Ken's base yet he had the nerve to interrupt them before they could even do much, Daisuke yelled viciously,"Ken!"

The kaiser scowled at Daisuke. "Will you ever call me Kaiser?" He said, irritated.

"Pfft who'd call you that?" Daisuke snapped. "Ken, Ken, Ichijouji Ken!"

"Daisuke-san..." Iori said, concerned. He knew the other was just trying to rile him up but at the same time he didn't want him to get hurt.

Ken was increasingly getting annoyed. He planned to capture Daisuke, but now he was even more determined than he had been before. He threw a couple of dark, grey disks to the ground causing a smokescreen to filter out their vision.

"Daisuke!" Lighdramon hollered out before he couldn't see anything at all. Knocked to the ground, he didn't know what hit him but it was definitely heavy. Lighdramon felt himself getting dizzy, his body feeling weak then no longer being able to retain the higher form, de-digivolved.

Without warning, something hit Daisuke across the head, it felt as if the world were dancing around him in a ballet that they never told him the moves. His world soon faded to black. The curtain was closing and he still hadn't done his final number then it hit him, this wasn't a show. Daisuke yelped as everything went dark around him. Maybe he had gone a bit too far, taunting the enemy like that but something about Ken seriously pissed him off. He just got on his nerves-in the worst way possible.

* * *

When Daisuke opened his eyes, he realised that he was no longer in the forest but in some sort of dungeon and his hands were tied down.

"So you're finally awake," Ken's cold voice almost made Daisuke jump and he would have fallen flat on his face had he not caught himself.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Daisuke said angrily. "Why'd you bringt me here? Where's V-mon? Let me go this instant!"

Ken raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"My, you're certainly cocky for a boy who's just been taken hostage," Ken said smirking. "You'll find out soon why you were brought here. V-mon's locked in the dungeons with a dark ring. And no, you're not being released from here. Don't bother trying to escape or I'll have V-mon killed."

Daisuke frowned, wanting to break his restraints and punch Ken in the face. How dare he enslave Veemon like he were some sort of toy to be played with? That was his partner! No one could hurt him and actually get away with it!

"Let him go!" Daisuke cried out angrily. "He's not a toy!"

"He's just a figment of data," Ken said calmly, looking down at Daisuke. In his eyes, he was nothing but an insolent child although he was amusing, thinking he could talk to him like that. He bent down beside him, stroking Daisuke's cheek causing him to instinctively try and squirm away.

Ken grasped him by the shoulder. "Don't try and resist me!"

Ken's slight figure said nothing of his strength as the brown-skinned boy felt his shoulders collapsing from his hold, it felt as he were touching the bone with his very fingers, the pain unimaginable. However, even under such duress, he wasn't going to give in and cry out; he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

The blue-haired male seemed to chuckle as if he could read his mind and moved his hands slightly to increase the pressure, this time finding a pressure point.

The pain unbearable, Daisuke involuntarily cried out in pain.

Satisfied, the Digimon Kaiser pulled away from him.

"I'm glad you finally see things my way," Ken said cruelly. "You're my slave now, Motomiya-kun. If you cooperate, it'll be less painful for you."

"I won't cooperate with you!" Daisuke spat indignantly. He wouldn't admit it, but a part of him felt fearful and uncertain at what the Kaiser would do to him. There was no way he'd become a willing puppet for this monster. "My friends will find me and then I'll teach you a real lesson!"

Suddenly, Ken struck Daisuke hard across the face causing the latter to cringe slightly. The blow made his head spin and for a moment, Daisuke felt as if he were seeing stars dance around him.

Rising, Ken picked up Daisuke by the collar of his jacket and threw him onto a higher-level surface that bounced slightly. Scanning his new surroundings, Daisuke found himself laying face-down on, of all things, a bed. A sinking feeling hit Daisuke in his stomach. He didn't want to understand; he didn't want to comprehend on what was about to happen to him and for once, hoped he was wrong. He was usually wrong about things after all, right? The goggle-headed boy hoped this was another one of those cases. He tried to squirm away as Ken tied his ankles together and groaned in frustration.

"What are you planning?" Daisuke tried to ask firmly, but his voice cracked, his fear seeping into his voice. Frustrated with himself, Daisuke nearly started crying, he knew better than to show Ken his fear.

"You're so beautiful," Ken purred, and something pressed against Daisuke's rear end. It took only a moment to identify the odd shape that wedged between his spread buttocks through his clothing, and Daisuke trembled unable to hide his fear any longer. Ken's intentions were very clear especially as one of Ken's hands slid up the loose leg of his shorts, gripping and kneading his thigh. A prickling sensation crept over his skin and Daisuke began to squirm more.

"Get off me!" Daisuke snapped as Ken struck him down again, this time harder than before. Blinking the stars out of his eyes, he forced himself to attempt to stay awake. His eyes widened as Ken pulled out a knife and cut through his shorts and drawers, ripping them off. Daisuke shut his eyes, his body beginning to quake.

_This can't be happening _he thought, wanting to shut out his surroundings. Ken couldn't rape him! He had known Ken was twisted but he hadn't imagined how cruel the Digimon Kaiser had truly become. Where were Takeru, Hikari, Iori and Miyako? Weren't they looking for him? Takeru and he had never gotten along well but even he wouldn't be so cruel to leave him at the mercy of the Kaiser, would he? He suddenly howled and whimpered as Ken's gloved fingers touched his scrotum and began to stroke gently downwards and upwards.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ken purred causing Daisuke to shudder. He couldn't speak; he was terrified. He was being raped and all he could do was allow Ken to have his way.

"S-stop...please..." Daisuke said, his voice coming out in a pleading whisper once he gathered the courage to speak again. It was no use and he cried out again as one smoothly-gloved finger gently pressed its way inside, and he struggled frantically. There had to be some way to get away from that him and his mind and action, but if there was, he couldn't find it. Following every motion of his hips, pressing further in, it felt uncomfortable yet it also brought pleasure that Daisuke didn't want to feel, not at the hands of his worst enemy.

"I know you're enjoying this, Motomiya-kun, and since we're so close, I might just call you Daisuke," Ken said smirking as he looked down at his adversary. Watching him squirm beneath him really was appetizing. "Look at you, with your legs spread, your clothes off, inviting me to touch you, moving to drive my finger deeper into you." He wiggled his fingertip within Daisuke, and touched something ... different.

Daisuke gasped, tears beginning to streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes," Ken cooed triumphantly. "I know you want it."

"Please stop..." Daisuke pleaded again. "If there's any humanity in you then please..."

Ken ignored his pleas, removing his pants and Daisuke felt something press at entrance, screaming as Ken thrust into him. Tears now ran freely down his cheeks as he began to openly beg and cry for Ken to stop, for him to show mercy but those words fell on deaf ears at Ken's moans of pleasure. When Ken finally moved off, Daisuke prayed that his torture would be over until the other pulled out his knife again.

Daisuke wanted to die. He felt disgusted in himself, as if someone had ripped out a piece of his soul. He hated all this, the digital world, the Digimon Kaiser and a part of him even hated his friends for not finding him fast enough. They didn't care! Of course they didn't! Takeru had Hikari all to himself now, why would he bother trying to find him? He gritted his teeth, angry and distraught. He was willing to get eaten by Deltamon for them, and this is how they repaid him? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ken ripping off his upper clothing.

He stripped off his gloves and began to roughly massage Daisuke's right nipple between his thumb and fingers. This was almost pleasant at first, but as the sensitive flesh reacted and hardened to pert attention, it became uncomfortable.

"P-please stop!" Daisuke pleaded and Ken laughed.

"Beg me," Ken said cruelly. "Call me 'master'."

Daisuke was too drained out to show any resistance.

"Please...master...show mercy..." Daisuke managed to get out and Ken moved away, untying him.

"As I said before, don't try to escape," Ken said curtly. "Or you'll be punished." He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Daisuke's lips before pulling away. "Dress yourself, you'll be staying in this room." He then exited the room.

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Daisuke cried and cried. He cried because he had just been tortured in the worst way possible. He cried because he felt his friends had abandoned him. And he cried because he was trapped here with his worst enemy.


End file.
